Fairy Dust
by xDissonance
Summary: Because anything can happen in Fairy Tail, and often does. A collection of prompt-inspired drabbles.
1. Dear Diary

**Pairing:** hinted Natsu/Lucy  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Happy keeps a diary.  
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and its characters don't belong to me.  
**A/N:** A series of prompts from renaliner on the FairyFlash comm on LJ. My first Fairy Tail fic.

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

I've been with Natsu my whole life. I was told that Natsu was the one who found me and took care of me when I was still in my egg. I've accidently been burned by Natsu, frozen by Gray during their fights, and provided moral support (from a safe distance) when he was being punished by Erza.

But today, Natsu forgot about me.

He was talking with Lucy and I left to get a fish from the kitchen. When I came back, he was gone! Mira told me he left with Lucy. And he didn't wait for me! Mira says it's temporary, and it was probably just an accident. I never forgot Natsu by accident!

…Or otherwise!

Diary, I'm going to put some slugs in Lucy's bed.

* * *

Reviews, comments, and suggestions much appreciated. :)


	2. Where's the resemblence?

**Pairing:** Gray/Lucy if you squint hard and tilt your head sideways.  
**Warnings:** Uh. Nudity?  
**Summary:** Gray is kidnapped by a nudist colony.

* * *

"Oh, my son! My baby boy! You've come _home_!"

Gray looked around desperately, looking anywhere but at the nude woman in his arms. Unfortunately, they were surrounded by equally nude men and women, all curiously staring at him.

He had been on his way to Lucy's house when he heard a shriek and was suddenly dragged off, somehow losing his pants in the process, much to his chagrin (and surprise). He was now naked, with a naked woman clinging to him and weeping (it really was quite uncomfortable to have tears running unhindered down his body), and surrounded by yet more unclothed people in an unfamiliar neighbourhood.

"Look lady, I'm not your son. My parents died a long time ago —"

"What a terrible thing to say to your own mother!" The woman wailed and clung harder.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Gray whipped his head around in the direction of the voice. He grinned in relief when he saw Erza standing there with Natsu, Lucy, and a short, skinny, blue-haired kid.

"Ma'am, this is your real son. We found him in the market." Erza trained her gaze steadily on a second floor window and pushed the boy forward.

The woman gasped and let go of Gray, stumbling towards to boy. Gray used the opportunity to make his escape. He sidled over to Natsu, awkwardly trying to cover himself.

Lucy handed Gray a lacy handkerchief, eyes resolutely on the ground, face flushed. "Sorry, this is all I have at the moment."

"Thanks. You, er, want this back later?"

"**NO!**" Lucy yelped. "I-I mean, n-no, it's okay." She reddened a little more.

"I don't even see a resemblance between me and the kid," Gray grumbled.

"Oh I don't know," Natsu disagreed. "I can sort of see one. You know, in the _lack of clothes_."

"Drop dead."


	3. Revenge is sweet

**Pairing:** Gazille/Levi, I suppose. xD  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Levi blackmails Gazille into being her slave. Cheerfully.

* * *

Gazille stared in horror at the pictures Levi was waving around.

"How cute, Gazille! I didn't know you were a cat lover!"

Gazille growled and snatched at the pictures, grinning in triumph as he got them.

"Go ahead. But those aren't the originals."

His grin dropped.

"Woman, what do you want?"

Levi smiled impishly. "Servitude from you for awhile?" Her brow rose at his answering scowl. "No? Then, I wonder if Natsu —" She grinned when she heard the chair clatter back.

"How long is 'awhile'?"

Levi spun around to face the glowering Dragonslayer. "Oh I don't know!" she said brightly. "A few days? A week? A month?"

Gazille blanched.


	4. Limits? Pfft

**Pairing:** One-sided Lluvia/Gray. xD  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Lluvia learns about the joys of GPS tracking.

* * *

"G-Gray! What are you doing?" Lucy twisted to stare down at the ice mage who was attempting to hide behind her.

"Shh!" Gray hissed. He glanced around the room quickly. "Is Lluvia here?"

"Lluvia? No…isn't she out on a mission?"

Gray sighed and sat down next to Lucy. "She's been following me all _week_. She's everywhere! I'm on a mission, and she'll be behind a tree. I'm in the bathroom, and she'll pop out from a _pipe_. I don't know how she's doing it, but she's been tracking me all over the place."

Miles away, Lluvia glanced at her new toy and smiled at the blinking red dot. "You cannot get away from me, Gray-sama."


	5. OHSHI!

**Pairing: **none  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Natsu accidently burns someone's hair off.

* * *

"Oh God. Erza's going to kill you."

"Sh-Shut up! I can fix it!"

"Natsu. Erza's going to **KILL** you."

"Aye!"

"Happy! Whose side are you on?"

"Why didn't you aim the other way, Natsu?"

"Why didn't you drag her out of the way a little faster?"

"Erza's unconscious! Dead weight plus armor! I'm not you!"

"Well – s-sh-she's waking up! What do I do?"

"Nn..L-Lucy? Wher—What happened to my hair?"

"I can explain!"

"_**Natsu**_."


	6. Always last to know

**Pairing:** none  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Lucy's apartment evolves into the community loveshack. She is the last person to find out.

* * *

Lucy looked up from her writing in surprise when a knock came at the door. She had clearly expressed her wishes to be alone on her day off to the guild, so she hadn't been expecting anyone. Opening the door, she found her neighbours standing there.

"Umm…yes?"

The woman on the left stepped forward, a disapproving frown on her face. "Young lady, we would like to ask you to please tell your friends to go elsewhere, and stop treating this place like a…_love hotel_." The woman gestured distastefully.

Lucy's jaw dropped open. "What?"

"All that moaning and screaming is very disturbing and vulgar, not to mention the other noises."

"_What?_"

"Also, please do tell that young man to stop leaving his clothes outside the door. I have children. That other skimpily dressed woman brought a large barrel of liquor with her last time! Not to mention the fierce looking young man with all the piercings! I don't know what kind of people you are associating with, but you must stop immediately."

"Wh-I-I'm very sorry!" Lucy stammered, face red. "I'll fix this straight away!"

With a nod of approval, her neighbours left. Lucy whirled, grabbed her Celestial Spirit keys and bolted out the door. When she reached the guild doors, she slammed them open.

"Oh hey Lucy! I thought it was your day off today?"

"Open, gate of the Scorpion."


End file.
